gleefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me é uma música original que aparece no episódio das Regionais na segunda temporada, Original Song. Foi cantada pelo New Directions. Foi descoberto através de um roteiro vazado que Quinn e Rachel escreveram essa música. Fonte Os solos principais são de Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson, com Santana, Mercedes e Brittany tendo pequenos solos/''backing vocal'' na música. A música é sobra os membros do New Directions (exceto Kurt, que estava em Dalton na época), como ele tinha sofrido bullying e sido excluídos, mas como eles tinham usado essas experiências para se erguer acima dos outros. Letra Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: huh) But hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me. Rachel: '''You may say that I'm a freak show, '''Santana: I don't care. Rachel: But, hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind. Rachel: ''' All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. '''Rachel and Finn: '''That's right. '''Rachel with Brittany and Santana: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: '''And I'll just look away. '''Rachel and Finn: '''That's right. '''Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. (Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. (Finn and Rachel: Baby, I don't care.) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker''' ' And, hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking 'bout you haters 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. '''Rachel with Brittany and Santana:' All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with Brittany and Santana: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: ''' And I'll just look away. '''Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead, and hate on me; and run your mouth (With Finn: So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. (With Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Santana: Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up up in the air (Boys: Oh!) Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up 'cause I don't care (Boys: Oh!) You can throw your sticks (Boys: Oh!), And you can throw your stones (Boys: Oh!) Like a rocket (Boys: Oh!) just watch me go yeah (Boys: Oh!) L-O-S-E-R (Boys: Oh!), I can only be who I are. Rachel with Brittany and Santana with New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. Rachel with New Directions: (With Finn): 'So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down '(With Finn): '''Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. '''Rachel with New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear. Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care. Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: oh) You wanna be (Mercedes: be), you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Categoria:Músicas de Glee Categoria:Músicas da Segunda Temporada Categoria:Músicas Originais Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Finn Hudson Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Mercedes Jones Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Santana Lopez Categoria:Músicas cantadas nas Regionais Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelo New Directions Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Brittany Pierce Categoria:Músicas de competições